


Nowhere She'd Rather Be

by youhappenedovernight



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youhappenedovernight/pseuds/youhappenedovernight
Summary: Post-Tusk.  Chloe wakes in the middle of the night in a familiar position, with unfamiliar feelings.





	Nowhere She'd Rather Be

Chloe woke up to twilight streaming through open curtains, blowing gently from the warm breeze.  She couldn’t have been asleep for more than a couple hours.  She could feel the dull ache of the injuries sustained over the last couple days, the weight of another person’s body across her own, and the delicious pain of a night well spent.

 

With that, her eyes sprung open.  Looking down, she saw Nadine, curly-hair spread across her chest.

 

 _Shit_.  The realization that she was naked – that they were both very, very naked – hit her like a ton of bricks.  Then came the memories of the night before, coming back in quick bursts.

 

_The hotel room was decent, for it being the only one they could find at this time at night and at such short notice.  At least it had a bed, even if just one.  She couldn’t imagine trying to sleep on a cot in Chez Meenu after the day she’d had._

_After a long shower, she’d laid on the bed in an old t-shirt and a pair of shorts.  This day – this week –  had been nothing short of amazing  The tusk, her father had been onto something all along, just like he said, and here she was – walking in his footsteps_

_With Nadine._

_It wasn’t entirely unexpected, or it shouldn’t have been, that Chloe found herself incredibly attracted to Nadine.  She was beautiful, in a way that was almost too much to bear.  Even covered in dirt, she was stunning.  Chloe isn’t a stranger to lusting after partners on a job.  There was Nate and Elena  for starters, but there were others – men, but mostly women.  But this – this thing – with Nadine was different.  It was not simple attraction._

_She was falling hard and it scared her, but she also didn’t really want to stop it from happening either.  In every way, she felt out of control in a situation when she was almost always in control._

_Normally, she could tell when someone was attracted to her, but Nadine was hard to read.  There were moments where she thought she saw a glimmer in her eyes when she looked at her.  She knew she cared, at least.  If she hadn’t, she wouldn’t have followed her onto a train rigged with a bomb.  But she didn’t want to push the woman too hard.  Lord knows the woman had trust issues._

_Chloe was only shaken from her revelry by the sound of the bathroom door opening and Nadine emerging in a tanktop and an incredibly lacy pair of underwear for the situation.  Honestly, who wore something like this when traipsing through the Indian jungle?  There was a space where her tank top and underwear didn’t meet, exposing tiniest window of toned stomach.  Chloe’s mouth was watering.  And those arms . . . she’d been fantasizing about them for days and here they were on full display.  Her hair was twisted into two braids on either side of her head for sleeping and Chloe had never seen anything quite is perfect._

_Chloe stood and motioned to her.  “C’mere, love.  Let me clean up that cut.”  She motioned to the scrape above her eyebrow.  Grabbing the first aid box, she pulled out Neosporin and a butterfly bandage.  Trying to keep her hands from trembling, she placed a dab of ointment on the scrape._

_“You always bring sexy underwear on a mission, or is this just for me?” Chloe said, voice low and flirtatious, “Because if so, I’m flattered.”_

_There was that auburn blush spreading across Nadine’s cheeks, “Shut up.”_

_Chloe only smiled and affixed the bandage, “I’m glad you were here with me, Nadine.  I couldn’t have done any of it without you.”_

_“Nowhere I’d rather be.”_

_Nadine’s eyes were warm and inviting and looking up at Chloe with reverence and Chloe could not handle it  No one has ever looked at Chloe quite  like that..  She was biting her lip and, for Chloe, that would not do.  She should be the one doing the biting._

_“Fuck it.” Chloe’s voice was low and harsh as she leaned in to Nadine and kissed her._

_It was gentle and Chloe sensed no resistance from the former paramilitary leader.  It felt like forever, but in mere moments, Nadine was opening her mouth to her and a soft exploratory tongue found its way to Chloe’s lips.  Eagerly, Chloe opened her mouth to Nadine and, from the moment their tongues met, she knew she was lost.  Nadine sighed into her mouth and Chloe could feel herself practically trembling with need._

_“Can I...I need to touch you.  Can I?” Chloe’s voice was low and dark with want._

_“I’m afraid you’ll be in a lot of trouble if you don’t.” Nadine’s grin was practically wicked._

_Chloe lifted the tank top, disposing of it quickly.  She leaned into Nadine, hands on her new partner’s hips, pulling her into her body.  She kissed and licked at the scar that painted her neck, having spent the last few days thinking about how it will feel under her lips.  She lowered herself, her lips following her path across Nadine’s skin until Chloe was on her knees, pressing her lips to Nadine’s hip bones, lavishing her with kisses and licks.  She kissed through already wet fabric, feeling Nadine tremble above her_

_“I don’t think I can stand much longer.” Nadine panted._

_Chloe grinned up at her and stood, slipping off her shirt almost immediately.  Nadine turned towards the bed, reaching for the waistband of those lacy underwear she wearing.  Before she could even get a good grip, Chloe placed her hands over Nadine’s._

_“Leave those to me.”_

_Pressing Nadine to the mattress, she guided the underwear over her hips and to her ankles.  She knelt in front of her, grin suggestive of what was to come._

Chloe licked her lips, coming back from the memory to the room warm with the summer breeze and lit by twilight.  She could still taste Nadine on her lips, could feel her on her fingertips – could feel the delicious pain of having been thoroughly taken apart by Nadine shortly thereafter.

 

Normally, she’d want to run.  Normally, she’d find a way to wiggle from underneath this woman and take off into the night – maybe she’d be nice enough to leave a note.

 

But this wasn’t normal.  Nadine wasn’t just anyone.  She was . . . _someone_.  She tucked a strand of hair behind Nadine’s ear – it must have unraveled as she slept.  She stroked her soft cheek and the woman barely stirred.  No, she didn’t wake up.  She didn’t much move.  She only wrapped her arms around her waist tighter.

 

“What have you done to me, china?”  She whispered softly, as if expecting an answer.

 

But she didn't really need one.  She already knew.


End file.
